


XIV

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [14]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The fourteenth in a series of 55 word stories.





	XIV

_Oh, hallowed moth-girl!_

_With dainty wings and even daintier lips, exalted and risqué in your brown fur coat._

_Humming, twirling, and fidgeting with your antennae like a bashful lover._

_When will you tell me what you know?_

_Big eyes and bigger secrets._

_Wide eyes and even wider fears._

_Does it feel like you’re slipping yet..?_


End file.
